


Mixed up worlds

by Art0possom



Category: Mixels
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art0possom/pseuds/Art0possom
Summary: What happens when you mix up the dull real world and the colorful world of the mixels? Chaos.Mod trash: I don't own mixels if I did it wouldn't be canceled.
Relationships: Flain/Seismo, Theres a shit ton of ships here, Volectro/Shuff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mixed up worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story on Ao3 ao please if you like it tell me why!

Mixed up worlds rewritten prolong 

A young blonde boy is sleeping in a gray bed, but an alarm clock started beeping, interrupting his dreams. "Aah!" The boy fell out of bed before slamming the off button on the alarm clock. The boy got up from the floor and walked over to the closet. He opened the door and pulled out a maroon vest, a light pink t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and he almost put on a bandana, but he paused and threw the bandana back in the closet.

The boy walked into the bathroom, and a few minutes later, instead of his pink nightshirt and white shorts, he was wearing the clothes he got out of the closet. "Liam, breakfast!" Mrs botch called from downstairs. "Coming, mom!" Liam called back, picking up a notebook.

Liam quickly walked downstairs and sat at the dining table. "Here, honey, eat up." Mrs botch said, giving Liam a plate of pancakes with egg eyes and a smiling bacon mouth. "Thanks, mom," Liam said while eating his breakfast. "Honey, is everything okay? I know that yesterday shook you up." Mrs botch said with a worried look on her face. "If it's about your fath-" Liam cut his mother off. "Don't call him that," Liam said with venom in his voice while stabbing a fork in one of his pancake's egg eyes. "Okay, Honey. Still, it's not healthy to hold a grudge, you know." Mrs botch said, eating a bacon strip.

Liam quickly scarfed down the pancakes, washed his plate in the sink, put it back in the cupboard, and checked the clock. "7:40 20 minutes to pack everything and get to the bus stop," Liam noted, packing his backpack. Liam gave his mom a goodbye kiss and walked out the door, and he walked to the bus stop and sat down next to a couple of other students. "Hey, blonde." said a boy with black hair covering one of his eyes, and he was wearing a large dark aqua jacket. " hey John," said Liam. 

Seventeen minutes later, he saw a familiar face run towards the bus stop screaming, "OH CRUD!". A tall, dark-skinned girl wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans Ran towards the bus stop, her ginger ponytail swaying in the wind.

"Hey, Jess oversleep again?" Liam asked while Jess was catching her breath. "Yeah, mom and dad were at work, and Jake didn't even bother," Jess said. "You're lucky you can wake up early without feeling dead inside and outside." Said Jess as the bus arrived. 

The two teens went on the bus, and it took off towards the school. "Hey, Jess." She said a buff girl with blonde and purple hair, and she was wearing a purple leather jacket with a white and purple striped shirt under it. "Hey, Evie," Jess said, sitting down next to her friend. "Where's Jake?" Jess realized. "Probably playing hooky with john." Said a student from the back of the bus.

Everyone nodded and went back to talking until they heard yelling from outside the bus. "STOP. I NEED TO GET ON!" Liam looked out the window and saw a tall, dark-skinned teenager with fiery orange hair and a black jacket with a purple shirt and a scarf running behind the bus with a purple backpack. The bus stopped at a red light, and Jake went to the door and tapped it a few times, begging the driver to let him in. Eventually, the driver did open the door, and Jake entered with a few students laughing at him. "Now that's what I call karma!'" Jess said as Jake sat with John.

Everything died down as they arrived at the high school. Students poured out of the busses and into the high school, chattering away. Jake tugged at John's sleeve. "Pssst, John. Remember project hideout? I just found the perfect place for a headquarters." Jake whispered to John. "Good. we can check it out after school." John whispered back. But before John could protest, Jake pulls him out of the crowd and into the nearby forest.

\-----------------------------------------Mixels world-----------------------------------------

"Flain, please help me! I don't want to die! Flain pl- nixx." The echoes of screams filled flain's head as he saw his family and friends get nixed. Flain tried to speak, but all he could do was look around. Flain decided to move with all his might, but nothing happened. All that flain could do was cry.

Flain woke up with a start as he fell out of bed. Flain removed the flame cap that he had to keep his flame burning anything while he was asleep. Flain walked to the dining room to see Vulk nervously sitting down at the table. "Hey, Flain, have you seen zorch? He went to get groceries 3 hours ago, and he hasn't come back yet." Vulk said, fiddling with his fork. "He's probably just ranking the cragsters. Come on, dude, let's go remind him about his chores." Flain said.

Vulk and Flain walked out of their house and went to the cragsters. Flain saw that nobody was outside. Flain went over to the cragster's house and knocked on their door. "Hello, anyone home? Seismo, Krader, Shuff?" Flain asked. "Hmm, looks like no one's home. Maybe zorch is at the cubit market?" Flain said as Vulk nervously looked around. 

"I'm not sure, Flain, I checked the other houses, and no one answered. Somethings up." Vulk said, looking around the empty mines. Flain swallowed the little bit of fear that he had."Oh, they're probably having a game of rock ball by the market." Flain said, gesturing to the path that leads to the cubit market.

The two mixels followed the path, and when the two infernites turned the corner and dropped their bags when they saw the market. Everything was in ruins, and the cubits were Missing from the market stalls. Vulk quickly hid behind Flain, and Flain growls when he sees a small black nixel in the middle of the carnage. Flain yells and charges fourth at the nixel, but he misses and gets knocked out by a muscle nixel hiding in the shadows. The muscle nixel also knocked out vulk.

The muscle nixel makes a motion with his hand, and a large group of nixels appeared with a large sack. The muscle nixel opens up the bag and throws Vulk and Flain in. The group continues, and they head to mixel mountains.

\--------------------------------------- real world --------------------------------------------

Jake and John arrived at their destination. "So why did you drag me here instead of school?" John asked. "Because ten years ago when I was little, Jess and Liam said they found a cave behind that waterfall over there," Jake pointed to a small waterfall. "That cave would be a great place to set up a spot for the gang," Jake said, walking over to the waterfall. "Eh. At least no one will bother us." John said, seeing a place behind the waterfall where they could enter the cave system.

John walked into the cave while Jake turned on his flashlight. "Hey, John, check it out!" John turned around and saw Jake shining his flashlight on some carvings. "Hmm, looks like some ancient hieroglyphics," John said, touching them. "The creatures look familiar," John said, pointing at a creature that looked like a phoenix and a rock-like creature holding a cube-shaped object. "They look like the toys my little cousin plays with," Jake said, making his flashlight following the ancient text until it found a door.

"I don't think we should be here," John said, getting a bad vibe as Jake opened the door and looked inside. "Dude, look!" Jake yelled from the room. John peered inside. Inside was a beautiful jade room, and there was a rainbow spiral carving in the middle of the floor and a throne of ruby behind the carving. "Dude, we could be kings because of this room!." Jake said, looking out a window that was hidden by the waterfall. "I think someone already claimed this place," John said, noticing some granola bar wrappers and a medkit. "Bro, if anyone else found this place, they would be the richest person in the world," Jake said, sitting down on the throne. Jake laid back and accidentally opened a door full of different colored squares. Jake ran over and started to collect the cubes in his arms.

\-----------------------------------------Mixels world-----------------------------------------

Flain slowly woke up and gasped when he saw that he was in a gigantic bag full of friends and other mixels. Flain tried to wake his friends up. "Vulk zorch Seismo? Guys, please wake up!" Flain yelled as he shook his friends. Flain looked at the bag, and he got an idea. Flain reared back and charged at the bag head first, his flame flaring up. Flain rammed the bag, but it bounced him off like rubber. Flain realized that he couldn't do anything.

so flain did the only thing he could do. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY with THIS MAJOR NIXEL!" Flain screamed, pounding on the bag. "Hahaha, foolish mixel! This is my greatest plan yet! Once the king sees this, I'll be the richest nixel in the universe!" Major nixel said as Flain kept pounding at the bag, but he couldn't even make the bag tear.

Flain sat down, careful not to sit on one of his friends. Flain looked up at the top of the bag and sighed. "Some leader I am."

\--------------------------------------- real world --------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" John said. "I'm collecting these things. They might be worth millions!" Jake said, giving John a red square. "But what if they're worthless?" John said. "Then we can dump them somewhere," Jake replied. John facepalmed as Jake continued to collect the multi-colored squares.

\------------------------------------------------ Mixels' world. -------------------------------

The group of nixels arrived at the door of the new base. Major Nixel opened the door revealing a beautiful ruby room with a rainbow spiral carving in the middle and a jade throne. The nixel army dropped both bags down on the spiral. "Finally, one of my plans worked! Now I rule planet Mixia and Mixia's moon! But what do I do with my prizes?" King nixel said with a devilish smirk. "You won't get away with this King nixel!" Flain screamed from inside the bag. "But, I just did." King nixel said smugly. 

"Now King, what reward am I going to get? A new room, some cash, maybe a new oven?" Major nixel said. King nixel looked at major nixel and laughed. "As if! I'm the one who came up with the plan! You just acted the plan out. Now go get me my party crown; this King is going to celebrate the mixels defeat!" King nixel said, shoving major nixel away. "Not for long, King Nixel." said a voice from the shadows. The nixels gasped when a black and orange blur sliced the bags open. Three mixels stepped out of the shadows. It was Mysto and the nindjas.

King Nixel gasped. "Nindjas?! Nixels get them!" King pixels roared. "Cobrax, you evacuate the mixels Spinza, you take out the nixels," Mysto ordered. The other two nindjas nodded and went to complete their tasks. Cobrax ran over to the mixels bag and tore it open to reveal Flain huddled in a ball. Flain looked up and gasped. "Hey, flame dude, help me evacuate these guys."

Cobrax said. Flain nodded and picked Vulk up, and Flain put Vulk on his back piggyback style. 

A nixel went to bite Mysto, but one of Spinza's katanas sliced through it. "Thank you, my student," Mysto said. Mysto threw a smoke bomb on the ground and disappeared. King Nixel panicked and shielded himself with Major. Mysto was behind King nixel, and he swept for the King's feet and smashed the King's face on the floor. "King nixel, this is an ancient shrine filled with the magic of the old ones. It is foolish of you to mess with something that you don't understand." Mysto said. King nixel laughed. "Hah magic of the old ones? As if! The old ones are just a myth! Tell me, did you teach your students that? If so, it's a wonder they can even walk!" King nixel said.

" Don't say that about master Mysto!" Spinza growled and went to stab king nixel in the face, but king nixel dodged, and spinza's blade struck Mysto. Spinza screamed when he saw the wound he gave Mysto, but his grief got cut short when king nixel grabbed him and threw him against the throne.

When spinza hit the throne and fell onto the throne's seat at the same time, Jake sat down, triggering something within the thrones. "What's happening!?" King nixel said that as the rainbow spiral in the middle of the room started spinning, he heard voices from the spiral. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He listened to a monotone yet angry voice shout. "I DON'T KNOW!" A second louder voice yelled. Then the spiral became a vortex and started sucking everything in. "What's happening?!" "I don't know." "Mommy!" King nixel heard the mixels panic, which he would have enjoyed if the spiral wasn't sucking in everything in the room, nixels, and all. King nixel tried to hold on to a crystal, but he got sucked in.

\-------------------------------------------------------real world?------------------------------

The two teens screamed and ran out of the room after the portal started spinning rapidly. They both ran out of the waterfall, wet and terrified. Both teens didn't expect what was about to happen in a few seconds.

Meanwhile, it was almost time to go to the cafeteria at school, but first, they had one more class to sit through, algebra. Jess was asleep at her desk while the teacher taught Liam was having trouble paying attention. Other things were on his mind, like the man he called his father. But then he heard a rumbling, and it wasn't a student's stomach. Then he heard what sounded like a volcano erupting. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" His teacher ordered as panic spread across the classroom, praying, screaming, and confessing as the school started shaking.

Screams awoke flain, and he opened his eyes and saw that he was falling and that zorch and vulk were falling right next to him, and they were both screaming. 'What the mix is going on?!" Zorch called. "I don't know! All I remember is that we got sucked into a weird portal thingy!" Flain said. "Quick every grab hold of each other!" Flain yelled. Flain's brothers grabbed hold of each other and Flain. The trio of infernites hoped for the best while they came closer to the strange planet they were about to crash on.

Meanwhile, at the school. "HOLY SHIT! GUYS LOOK!" Yelled an awakened Jess. Liam leaned out the cracked window as students crowded around him and saw a rainbow-colored spiral shoot out from the woods, causing an earthquake. A massive windstorm swept the schoolyard, causing Liam's brushed blonde hair to become a fluffy mess. Rainbow-colored comets shot out from it like bullets. "It's a gay meteor shower!" One of the students said as another slapped the back of his head. Then an announcement from the principal speakers from the announcement system. "Attention students! You will be evacuating school premises and into the school buses. This is not a drill."

Liam ignored the principal and kept looking along with Jess, and in the classroom next to them, an African American girl with colorful space buns and a pink school jacket was looking outside. They felt as if the spiral pulled them towards it like moths towards a porch light. Liam's the girl's and Jess's eyes started to glow and change to every color of the rainbow. 

Evie looked from the front of the school and saw the gigantic spiral shoot out everywhere. Evie stepped closer but an African American girl with cornrows and a black dress with an orange jacket. The two looked on, their eyes changing.

Meanwhile, a girl was taking a break from homeschooling, and she was surfing. The spiral erupted, and she looked up in amazement, her eye color continually changing. 

During that, a boy was sick in the hospital, and he saw the hospital room window light up with striking colors. The boys' eyes were changing colors too. A volunteer stepped in and gasped when she saw the light, her eyes starting to glow every color of the rainbow.

Jake and John gasped when they saw the spiral shoot out of the temple, and they quickly ran out, not noticing their glowing eyes.

The students were quick to follow the principal's orders. They poured into the buses, panic murmurs spread across as Jess hugged her friends, glad that they weren't hurt, but then she realized something. "WHERES JAKE AND JOHN?!" Jess went into a panic about her brother and his friend. Liam tried to comfort her but then saw the teens Sprinting out of the bushes and into the bus. "Jake!" Jess hugged her big brother, but then she slapped him. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Jess growled. "I don't know!" Jake said, sitting down. John sat down next to his good friend as Jess sat down next to her childhood friend.

John peered over his seat. "Hey, blonde, got something for you." He dropped a rainbow-colored cube over to Liam. "Found it in a bush," John said as he disappeared behind the seat. "Um, thanks?" Liam said, picking up the cube. Ten minutes later, they arrived, and the students walked out of the bus, still talking about the spiral which stopped by now only a sky full of rain was there. 

A dark-skinned girl with colorful hair and a pink jacket and a rainbow skirt caught up with Liam as he walked home."Hey Liam, what do you think caused whatever happened back at school?" She said as she opened up her rainbow umbrella. "I don't know, Sam. I think it was some fancy light tricks, and then an earthquake happened." Liam said, slightly blushing. "Aw, come on! Have some creativity Liam! Like the meteors could've been superpowered gems from another dimension! Or aliens are coming to invade earth!" Sam said as they arrived at Liam's house. The two teens said their farewells and departed. Liam went into his house, and Sam walked towards her house.

An: Please remember to let me hear your thoughts on this fanfic in the comments, and if you like the fic, please share it with your friends!

**Author's Note:**

> An: Please remember to let me hear your thoughts on this fanfic in the comments, and if you like the fic, please share it with your friends!


End file.
